undertale_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Lotus The Undying
Family Lotus' parents are not known but she is the adopted sister of Undyne and a relative of Frisk. Lotus is well-known in the underground for her agility which is probably shared through her parents. There have been also rumors about her being an orphan but this is approved nor denied through Lotus. Appearance Lotus has brown hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin identical to Frisk's. She wears a white jumper with blue stripes, denim jeans and white boots. In the Winter she wears jeans and a blue scarf & hat. Lotus seems to be carrying a axe sometimes. History Lotus was born in the same village as Chara. She was the first human to fall down Mt. Ebott. After long hours of walking, Lotus found the young Undyne, and begged her for help. Undyne agreed and took Lotus to her house in Waterfall. Undyne and Lotus instantly became best friends. Undyne took Lotus to her parents and they reluctantly agreed to adopt her. After long years the mother died and Undyne went under the training of Asgore. Undyne's father told her about the war and how the humans sealed the monsters underground, and Undyne seeked revenge. She attacked Lotus and the girl ended up leaving Undyne and her family for many years in a cottage at a distant part of Waterfall. Long years passed and Undyne became stronger and stronger. Lotus decided to explain herself to her sister and soon they made up again. Undyne started to train Lotus summoning spears and turning souls green. She still lives in her cottage and awaits another human to visit her. Personality Lotus is a rather shy person. She prefers to stay out of long conversations with strangers. Whereas she loves to hang out with her friends. Lotus refers to frisk as 'Kiddo', Chara as 'Murderer', Undyne as 'Buddy', and Sans as 'Pun Head'. Lotus, similar to Sans, has a slight awareness of someone in control of her and the world around her. In a Dirty Hacker ending she pops up before The Protagonist enters Snowdin and says 'You're a God-Like character, aren'tcha kiddo? But how? Who even are you?" And disappears in the shadows. Lotus trusts her axe really well. She earned it as a present from Undyne when she was about to leave the house. She uses it as her main weapon againt The Protagonist amd summons Energy Spears as an additional offence. Lotus likes to throw a theory into everything that is happening in the Underground. She suggests that the Protagonist is the devil himself in The Genocide Route, or even whispering to herself that Frisk is the angel whilst stalking him at the entrance to Waterfall. Lotus is respected amongst many monsters in the Underground. She may not speak to them much but they like her anyway. She is able to sell goods in her house during The Pacifist & Neutral Route. When Frisk battles Toriel, Papyrus and Undyne Lotus' shadow is at the side of the path. Abilities Lotus has a variety of abilities, some shared by family and some from her family. * Summoning Energy Spears - Lotus can summon Spears in battle. * Turning your Soul green - A very hard action to do for Lotus. She uses it as her 'Special Attack' usually at the last rounds of her battle. * Agility - Shared by her parents. She misses some attacks from The Protagonist. * Wielding her axe really well - Lotus trained herself to use an axe. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Original Character